You Know You're Obsessed With Robin Hood
by Acton1842
Summary: Are you guilty..? Just for fun. New suggestions welcome!
1. Chapter 1

You know you're obsessed with Robin Hood BBC when…

_A/N- Ok so this may be a little over done in other fandoms but, I found myself doing number one this morning and couldn't resist!_

* * *

**You know you're obsessed with Robin Hood BBC when…**

1. You start quoting signature character lines (a clue, no!) and habits (Guy and the bridge of his nose)

2. You genuinely want to hurt/ main one or more of the characters (cough Isabella cough)

3. Whilst watching RH you start screaming at the TV in the genuine belief that the characters can hear you and will respond to your shouts

4. You have genuinely considered bribing a younger member of your family to buy the RH magazine for you (a friend of mine has done this, my other friend was brave and did it herself!)

5. You have rented any of the series on DVD from the library

6. The word 'Hood' makes you jump

7. Your idea of a pick-me-up is watching all the Richard Armatage clips on YouTube

8. RH fanfiction is in the top five of your most visited internet pages

9. You have cleared out the library's supply of books on RH, English legends and the third Crusade

10. Your friends know not to call you when RH is on, for fear of you killing them

11. The first thing you do when you turn on the TV is check that there are no RH re-runs on

12. You have dreamt that you are in the cast of RH

13. You are saving up for archery lessons

14. The thought that the BBC is considering filming series four in Scotland makes you giddy with happiness (despite the fact that you live MILES away from Scotland- who cares, it's the UK!)

15. The principal reason you look forwards to the weekend is RH

16. You hum the theme tune at random intervals

17. The historical inaccuracies of the program (bible in English 300 years early, episode 8…) occasionally make you red with rage…

18. You come up with an endless list of reasons to watch the last episode on the iplayer

19. You are dead jealous of Lucy Griffiths

20. Any conversation you have can be linked back to RH

* * *

_A/N- so, are you guilty of any, or all of the above? Got any more suggestions? You know what to do…_

_Hey look, there's even a chapter two of sugestions! Go on. I dare you... _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- I'm back with more suggestions! Thanks for all the feedback and the brilliant suggestions._

_

* * *

_

21. You have already started to stock pile tissues for the season three finale, even though its about seven weeks away

22. You find your self staring at any boy with the last name Armatage or Armstrong in the hope that he may be the actor's long lost nephew

23. The fact that your friend has been cast as 'the night watchman' in 'Oliver' makes you endlessly happy (ok so maybe that just me, but you understand why…)

24. You can quote sections of episodes…

25. … You can quote entire episodes!

26. You have pre-ordered the season three dvd on .uk

27. You've started to wonder why people don't love you

28. The sight of a squirrel makes you laugh

29. You're able to like your fiends' behaviour with that of RH characters (ie. A friend says they're hungry and you think 'that is so like Much' extra points if you say it out loud)

30. You have cried at any episode (end of series two, Roy's death, when Djaq and Will confessed how they felt… *guilty*)

31. You cried when watching said episode for a second time

32. Anything that is black and yellow makes you think of Gisbourne

33. You know where Gisbourne is

34. You know where Huntingdon is

35. When someone asks you who your dream date would be you say they must have a love of Robin Hood

36. You have seen every Robin Hood film in existence just in case it provides you with extra information on RH himself or what the writers may do next

37. You've already planed to write a strongly worded letter to the BBC if BH series four is not commissioned

38. Your idea of a dream night in is; a large duvet, ice-cream and as many RH re-runs you can fit into one night

39. You start replaying clips of the show in your head when you're really bored (suggested by catindahat)

40. When you are writing the word "robin" (as in the bird), you accidentally capitalize the "R" (suggested by CaptainDjaq)

* * *

_A/N- Guilty? I am of most of them, I'll admit. Got any other suggestions, I'm going to see if I can get to 60 so I'll need some help. Loves to reviewers! x_

_Chapter three of suggestions now up and running..._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- so many brilliant suggestions on the reviews that I just had to publish some more! Thanks go to PhadriaButterkist, cattycat92, Duelingxfates, SlytherinPirateAgent, Lady Nightwisp, giselle. I'm very sorry if I haven't credited you!_

* * *

facing a difficult situation your first thought is "what would Robin Hood do?"

are convinced you have seen a fanfiction OC in one or more of the episodes

43. You have a RH screen saver/ desktop image on your computer, courtesy of the BBC website

44. You are trying to convince the History department to schedule a trip to Nottingham, even though it is a VERY long way away and you are studding 16th century history not 12th

45. You squeal with delight/ horror at intervals during the episodes

46. You are banned form watching episodes with your family because of said squeals

47. Your insults can be linked to RH (I once insulted a friend by saying "careful Jodi, for a minute there you sounded like Kate" or "you are such an Isabella!")

48. You secretly wish to buy a pub and name it "The Trip Inn"

49. You have a growing desire to see Jonas Armstrong in a more historically accurate costume (ie. Tights!)

50. You secretly dream that the writers for RH will one day read your fanfic and ask to use it for series four, you then get wished away to help with the script writing and (of course) get to meet the cast and tell them that you think they are rather wonderful

* * *

_These suggestions have been left as reviews- I am so very greatful to you all! They gave me giggles..! _

refuse to speak to your parents for 2 days because they interrupted you when RH was on

52. You apply to Nottingham university because of Robin Hood (ok, she likes the course- but still!)

53. You rub your hands in glee when the BBC releases the weekly previews.

54. You start scheduling your social life around RH

55. You give the computer the "Gisbourne glare" if the episode isn't uploaded quickly on YouTube

(56. You own a "Gisbourne glare"!)

57. You convince your parents to get you a re-curve bow for Christmas

58. You get your friends obsessed with RH before they even see it

59. When you lend said friends the DVDs, you bug them like crazy until you get them back.

60. If you live in the USA (where S3 hasn't even started yet), you get the episodes on YouTube-even though the quality is terrible-because you can't wait any longer.

61. You dress as one of the characters for Halloween

62. You are guilty of occasional inappropriate dreams about cast members stripping in random strange places

63. The only way you get through work (or Tap class if you're me) is knowing RH is on when you get home

64. When anyone says the word 'much' you automatically think of RH.

65. You BLAME THE WRITERS for everything. It's not the characters, or the show, that **[s] up it's THEM- Historical inaccuracy: the writers fault, Djaq and Will don't come back from the holy land: the writers fault! Guy... kills... m m marian *sniff*: THE WRITERS FAULT!

66. You "joke" about dressing as an outlaw when the shows on

67. You "accidentally" call your sweetie (robin/guy) at the wrong moment

* * *

_A/N- The last one is my favourite; my "sweetie's" name is actually Robin, and he is named after Robin Hood! - A fact that makes me endlessly happy (no, that is not the only reason I like him). His mum's favourite film is Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, which explains the name. Thanks for all the brilliant suggestions so far. Keep them coming!_


End file.
